Nelson Leafs
–68 (KHL) | arena = Nelson and District Community Complex | colours = Green, black and white | coach =Mario DiBella (2016) | GM = Sean Dooley | website = www.nelsonleafs.ca/ | name1 = Nelson Plaza Oilers (KHL/WKHL) | dates1 = 1967-71 | name2 = Nelson Maple Leafs (KIJHL) | dates2 = 1971-86 | name3 = Nelson Maple Leafs (KIJHL) | dates3 = 1988-1994 | name4 = Nelson Leafs (RMJHL) | dates4 = 1994-99 | name5 = Nelson Leafs (KIJHL) | dates5 = 1999-Present}} The Nelson Leafs are a Junior "B" Ice Hockey team based in Nelson, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the Neil Murdoch Division of the Kootenay Conference of the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League (KIJHL). They play their home games at Nelson and District Community Complex. History The team was originally known as the Nelson Plaza Oilers. They became the Nelson Maple Leafs after the sponsorship ended but changed its name to the Leafs in 1994 when it joined the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League (RMJHL). The team returned to the KIJHL in 1999 but continued to be known as the Leafs. The Leafs are the 1968-69, 1991–92, 1992–93, 1999-00, 2008–09 KIJHL Champions. In the 2006-07 season, the Leafs made it to the KIJHL Finals, but lost to the Fernie Ghostriders 4-2. In the 2008-09 season, the Leafs won the KIJHL Championship 4-0 over the Kamloops Storm. Then in the 2009-10 season, the Leafs went to the KIJHL Finals, but lost 4-1 to the Revelstoke Grizzlies. The Leafs hosted the Cyclone Taylor Cup, the Junior B provincial championship, in April 2014 but finished fourth. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, SL = Shootout Losses, D = Defaults, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Records as of February 18, 2012.KIJHL.ca, Regular season standings 2011–2012.KIJHL.ca – KIJHL Final Standings. ; Notes # 1973-74 season: Nelson withdrew from play for balance of season # 1985-86 season: Nelson withdrew on January 15, 1986 # 1986-87 and 1987-88 seasons: Nelson did not participate (folded) # Stats for the 1990-91 season are only thru February 17, 1991. May not be complete Playoffs Records as of March 1, 2012.KIJHL.ca, Playoff Bracket 2011–2012.KIJHL.ca – Playoff Records.KIJHL.ca, Past KIJHL League Champions. ; Notes # The RMJHL playoffs had three playoff rounds. # The final 1998-99 RMJHL playoffs had two playoff rounds. Cyclone Taylor Cup NHL alumni Other notable alumni *Nyjer Morgan Awards and trophies Most Sportsmanlike *Chris Cucullu: 2009-2010 *Mike Lebler: 2006-2007 *Lindon Horswill: 2011-12 Top Goaltender *Billy Faust: 2009-2010 *Garrett Beckwith: 2008-2009 Rookie of the Year *Dylan Walchuk: 2008-2009 *Nik Newman: 2011-12 Coach Of The Year *Simon Wheeldon: 2008-2009 *Simon Wheeldon: 2007-2008 *Simon Wheeldon: 2006-2007 Top Defenseman *Torin Brusven: 2007-2008 *Jonathon Petrash: 2011-12 Top Scorer *Dan Fraser: 2006-2007 *Nik Newman 2011-12 References External links *Official website of the Nelson Leafs *Official website of the KIJHL *Official website of the Cyclone Taylor Cup *Official website of the Keystone Cup Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Kootenay International Junior League teams Category:Established in 1994